Blood Tears and Rain
by Hiroki Kuze
Summary: AU, One-shot, Chessshipping Black x White. Warning : Character Death, a very angered Black and a stressed out White Reviews are really appreciated


Blood Tears and Rain

It was another rainy day. There stood a brunette boy about 17 years of age. He stood in front of a grave with a bouquet of white flowers tied up with a black ribbon. He shed a lone tear that ran down his right cheek.

"White... Why?"

Black first met White when they were still 14. The first time he saw her, he knew this girl wasn't like other girls.

"Hey, you're Black from the next class right? I'm White."

The way she introduced herself is just like other girls.

But there IS something from her that's pulling him in.

The way she choreographed dance routines for her drama club, the way she tried to solve algebra problems, the way she tried to make her voice higher than before, the way she's frustrated when she's unable to beat him in a game.

Especially her smile when she's excited of performing solo.

He loved her smile.

White was a good dancer. Scoring at least 75 at every ballet examinations up to Intermediate and Advanced Foundation, she has a beautiful posture and her performance is really mezmerizing.

"Hey Black! If I get another Distinction score in my Advanced 2 exam, I can finally perform SOLO!"

"Hey hey, don't force yourself too far. You got schoolwork, projects, tests, and you still have to choreograph a dance for the drama club! And you're still in Intermediate right?"

"But if I really tried that hard, at least my parents will be watching! ^^"

That's right, despite her cheerful personality, White has not-too-good parents. Both of them are perfectionists, and Black never liked them much. He suggested White to stay in the school dorm before she got stressed. She could pay off her fees with her scholarship for her hardwork in the drama club but she said no.

Black's parents are opposite to White's. His mother is very nice to him, always telling him to do everything whenever he wants, wherever he wants and in the ways he wants to do it. His mother is a single parent since Black's father died of heart cancer.

Just like the opposition of their names, their lives are too.

It was another ordinary day where White and Black were walking home from school. They had to go home late since White has to practice a bit for an upcoming performance. They decided to eat at Dogenzaka's Ramen shop **(If you play the game The World Ends With You , it's the ramen shop in Dogenzaka where the seller is an old man.) **sincethe ramen there tastes wonderful.

"One Ramen and one Shoyu coming up!"

White loves simplicity. A simple old ramen is her favorite.

"It must be hard for her to keep up with her parents..." Black thought as she looked at her pleasured face.

No one is perfect, he knew that. Sometimes everytime he saw her parents he felt like sending them to the depths of hell.

"Black? Your ramen's getting cold..."

Black looked at her thoughtfully. Those blue eyes and those pinkish cheeks (she's blushing?) especially those cute lips. He really wanted her but no, she's already stressed out plus her fuckin parents , she'll be hurt.

"Oh Black, can you walk me home tonight? "

"hmm? Oh, okay then."

Neither did he know he it'll be the last time he walked her home.

"Mom, there'll be a show next Sunday..."

"No, I'm busy next week."

"But Mom, Dad, I'll perform solo!"

"You're not even on the Solo Seal level yet, how can you expect me to watch?"

That struck her like a huge thunderbolt.

"A-Alright then..."

White locked up herself in her room, stared at a free ticket she had been holding. Tears started to wet her cheeks.

"If only..." she muttered silently.

"So White, how's it yesterday?" Black asked.

"..."

"White?"

"Oh! U-um... Nothing, really."

"Did something happened yesterday?"

"W-well... They're not coming."

"What? Why?"

"J-just leave me alone..." White said as she tried to go away. Tears were forming and she didn't want Black to see her like this.

"No." Black said as he grabbed her left hand. "White you're..." Black noticed a watery substance on her cheeks.

"It's okay. You can cry on my shirt..."

White spent the next 15 minutes crying on Black's chest, overwhelmed by her own sorrow.

"I won't forgive them..." Black thought.

White was injured.

The theatre collapsed in an earthquake.

Black managed to save her from being squashed but her left shin bone was cracked.

She was sent to the hospital.

Her parents did come by, but it seemed to be worse than Black thought it would be.

"Why did you go to the show?!"

Black over heard White's mother yelled at her.

"It.. It was an earthquake..."

"Shut up! I wasted a lot of money on you for your injuries! It would've been better if I use it for shopping!"

Shopping. That one word that Black hates the most. He opened the door with a bang and gave a deathly glare at her parents.

"Who are you and.."

"Me? I'm the one who listens to your daughter's cries when you bulltshits are off on your own asses doing your own stuff!" he barked at them.

"Even a monkey knows how to take care of her own kids and YOU?! You're lower than animals you know that!"

"Shut up young man! This is not your business!" her father yelled at him.

"PLEASE STOP!"

Everyone looked at White. Her tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes full of anger and sadness. She clenched her fists, looked down and muttered, "Just leave me alone for now..."

Nurses came in and dragged the three people out. White slowly pulled out a scissor, positioned it on her left wrist. With aslash, a deep gash formed and blood sprawled out. She laid there, breathing silently.

"I'm sorry, Black... But I can't take this anymore..."

An agonising 15 minutes had passed, White's parents were blamed for child abuse and were taken to court. He opened the door of her room, wanting to see her condition.

"White?"

No response.

He proceeded slowly towards her bed, but when her saw scissors on the floor, his eyes widened in shock and he knew his beloved was long gone.

Black stared at the grave in front of him. _White – 17 years old. A wonderful dancer and artist. May God be with her forever. _He placed the bouquet on her grave, tears rolling on his cheeks.

"White.. I've never told you... That I love you..."

END

**Waaa.. I'm so sad right now that I changed my sadness into a fic... Anyway, review ~~**


End file.
